Help From the Great Above
by PhoenixFirecat
Summary: I do not own Sailor Moon, I do own a manga and pictures I have drawn. I also own the Zodiac Scouts, but that's it!


  
Silver moonlight flooded the dark room, illuminating two young forms in separate beds. Two girls, one with lavender hair, the other with pink, were sleeping soundly.  
Suddenly, the lavender haired girl jolted awake, her silver-blue eyes reflecting some of the moonlight. The voice at the end of her dream echoed in her head. "It is time. Find the Sailor Scouts," the voice whispered, before vanishing.  
The girl looked at her sister, her pink hair catching the moonlight more than the other's own lavender hair.  
"Cal..." she started to call to her sister, but decided not to startle or excite her. She knew her sister was the one who loved to get in the action as much as she herself did, but now was not the exact time to act.  
Looking towards the night sky filled with many stars and a crescent moon, she laid her head back on her pillow. Better tell her tomorrow at least, she thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"Ami! Mina! Lita! WAIT!" yelled Serena, running towards her friends, her long blond hair trailing behind her.   
"Hey Serena," Lita said, turning to see her younger, spastic friend.  
"What's up?" asked Ami, picking up the books she dropped when Serena yelled.  
"I just heard that two new students are entering our school!" said Serena, the excitement in her voice reached to show in her blue eyes.  
"Do you know them? Are they guys or girls?" asked Mina, about to burst with curiosity.  
"Well, no... But we'll all know they them well soon! I just know it!" Serena said. Her determination at making friends and keeping them was one of the things her friends really liked about her. It helped them feel wanted.  
Before the end of Serena's sentence, a black Mustang convertible sped by them. The wind tunnel created by the car almost made them all fall over and their skirts flip up.   
Once the wind died, the four of them looked up to see what damage was done. Everyone's hair was messed-up; even Ami's short blue hair was ruffled. While the others fixed their hair and straightened their skirts, Ami bent down to pick up her books, which were once again of the ground.  
"Look! That car stopped by our school!" yelled Mina, pointing to the now parked Mustang.  
"Hey, tell me what happens today with the new students. I'll see ya after school," said Lita, waving to her friends and running off in the other direction.  
"Bye Lita!" they chorused as the three of them ran towards their school.  
As they got closer, Ami, Mina, and Serena saw two girls step out of the car. One with a lavender ponytail was looking around, inspecting everything in front of the school and occasionally locking eye contact with the other students. The other girl, who had her pink hair up in a bun, was just coming out of the car as the three girls ran up to greet them. Serena gasped as both girls turned to look at their group. The lavender-haired one had silver-blue eyes, while the pink-haired one had silver-pink eyes.  
Both returned their attention to the car as the driver said, "Alright you two, I'll most likely be pickin' you up unless I'm forced to work late. The stupid computer store manager can't seem to get anything fixed so who gets called? Me, Andromeda the computer tech!" The girls laughed at Andromeda's mock frustration. Serena, Mina, and Ami heard this also, but looked at each other in slight confusion.  
"Sure, that's fine with us, Andy. Right, Rissa?" the pink-haired girl said. The other girl mumbled yes, then glanced at Serena, Mina, and Ami again.   
"Alright! I'll see you delinquents later. Bye!" Andromeda kicked the car back into gear, waved, and sped off to work. Both of the girls waved to the car, then turned around, facing the girls behind them.  
"Well, I'm Serena," said the odangoed blonde, as she bowed.  
"I'm Mina," said another blonde, whose hair hung to her knees like Serena's. She too bowed.  
"And I'm Ami," said a girl with short blue hair. Like her friends, she bowed. She seemed different from the other two, thought Rissa.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Calypsa and this is my sister Larissa." Both girls bowed. Just then the school bell rang, causing Larissa to jump again.  
"Come on, let's go inside," said Mina.   
As she walked by, Larissa grabbed Calypsa's arm. "There's something about the three of them," Larissa said, looking at the other girls.  
"Rissa, relax. At least they are trying to make us feel welcome. Now come on," Calypsa turned her arm over her sister's, and grabbed Larissa's jacket pulling her along backwards. They walked towards the huge building that was the school and stepped through the double doors.  
  
Later:  
  
The massive assembly hall buzzed with the noise of all the students' chatter and excitement at the thought of two new students. Up front, on the stage, stood Larissa, Calypsa, and the school's principal. Larissa was fidgeting due to nervousness. Calypsa reached over and caught her sister's hand.  
"Calm down," Calypsa said, soothingly.  
"I can't! I'm on a stage and everyone's looking at me!" Larissa said semi-frantically.  
"You're not the only one being stared at," her sister reminded.  
Before Larissa could respond, the microphone on the stage screeched and everyone fell silent.  
"Students, please welcome two new students to our school. I hope you will make them feel welcome," said the principal. "Both students will be in the eighth grade. Our new students are Calypsa Star," Calypsa stepped forward and bowed, "and Larissa Star." As Larissa stepped forward and bowed, her ponytail flipped forward and smacked her in the face. When she stood up, a few people snickered, but Larissa looked unmoved. It was if she hadn't noticed. "Let's welcome them to our school," the principal said as the room erupted in applause.  
  
Not long after:  
  
In their first class, Larissa and Calypsa sat in the back of the room, away from the other students. Occasionally, some of the students would look back and wave, but only Calypsa would respond.  
"Maybe she's shy," suggested Serena's red-headed friend, Molly.  
"Maybe she just doesn't like people," said Melvin, Molly's black-haired boyfriend.  
"I don't think so. Larissa probably isn't as comfortable here and her sister is," said Mina. "I mean, she kept jumping at the slightest things earlier."  
"Perhaps Larissa is acting like that because of something at their old school," suggested Ami from behind her book.  
"That's possible," agreed Mina.  
"Let's go find out!" said Serena. As she and Mina started walking over, three boys walked over to the new students. Serena recognized them as Tony, Zach, and Chad from the school baseball team.  
"So," Tony said, straddling the chair in front of the girls, "where are you two from?"  
"We're from a different part of Tokyo," said Calypsa, her voice cool and confident. Larissa stared at the boys and continued to be silent.  
"Cool. Are you two sisters?" asked Zach.  
"Do we have the same last name?" asked Calypsa.  
"Uh, yeah," Zach responded. He was slightly confused at being answered with a question.  
"That's your answer then. Yes, we are." Calypsa smirked.   
"Why doesn't she say anything?" asked Chad, pointing to Larissa. The girls looked at each other, then back at the boys.  
"No reason." Larissa's answer was short, but seemed to say a lot. Especially since she said it in a tone that was dripping with attitude.  
"Oh. Just don't feel comfortable?" Chad wanted to make the two feel welcome, but the lavender- haired girl wasn't making it easy.  
"No, I've just never had a real reason to speak. My friends and family have learned to read my expressions. Is that a problem?" Larissa started straight at Chad, who stared back.  
"No, no problem. Just wanted to be one of those to read your expressions." Chad answered. Tony and Zach both looked at their buddy amused. Chad ignored them.  
"As a friend? Well, I consider it." Larissa said.   
Chad started to say something, but the teacher walked into the room. The boys said bye and went to sit down, leaving Larissa and Calypsa alone at the back of the room.  
  



End file.
